Linoleum
'''Linoleum(LinoleumPony/Lino) is a mid 20's unicorn frequently seen amongst the Brony Chat and Brony Haven herd. He is known being one of the generous ponies around the 2 herds and is one of the Eni-Gun-Lin Trio.' 'Personality' '''Linoleum' is generally of good nature, rarely quick to temper and always willing to help others (his trait being a tradepony). However, his temper has shown when he has witnessed the dark nature of some ponys who wished to ruin the good nature of others. lino has a special mare in his life who is very dear to him and is also a frequent member of the bronyhaven herd. Linoleum has been known to give out random gifts to ponies that are his close friends as a simple token of his affection and respect for them. 'Status' Lino as a hobby has recently started drawning his work can be found on deviantArt, always looking for a new challenge and feedback on his work as drawing is somthing he is fairly new too but is loving every moment of it. His sketches currently can take some time to get done, but he has great results. 'Original Character' A hard working trade qualified pony he is often seen busying about his work. As the local Mr. Fix-It his cutie mark a Checkerboard background with a hammer symbolising his hoofs on nature to lifes problems. althought a unicorn capable of great magic he tends to do most tasks manualy, getting his hoofs dirty rather than rely on his magical abilitys to perform his work. Although mature, he can help but get into trouble and mischief as when paired with his prankster brother from another mother Gunslinger, his playful and cheeky nature comes through'.' 'Dragonscale Amulet' Lino was reccently gifted from a close friend named Aeon with a dragon scale amulate similar to that given to Furrydream and which was used to bring him back. Its a sign of complete trust from a close friend which means a great deal to him. 'History' 'Before Joining' Nothing is known about him before joining Brony Chat. The only thing knowing about him is when he joined as a hard working generous pony. 'Pre-2012' 'Acts of Generosity' Linoleum 'is easily known amongst others because he gave support to most of the ponies around the chat. One of things that are remarkable that he gave Furrydream a 12-month Premium Membership on deviantART. 'Brony Haven Linoleum is the first of the Trio to be invited by Wise. He often goes to Brony Haven when either Brony Chat has a lot of drama or to speak about the drama on Brony Chat with the users there. But of course he goes there casually aswell and has been spending more time there than Brony Chat towards the end of the 2011. 'Current Year' He still does his acts of Generosity until this day. Not much more is known much about him except he's with Enigma while he can be, while his friend Gunslinger has been off doing other things after moving in with his girlfriend. He confessed his crush on Flutterdream at the beginning of the year as soon as he got the chance, and has been flirting with since, of course she also flirted back. The two draw pictures of eachother showing affection (or doing some dirty things) aswell. Karoi enjoys referring to them as a couple whenever he can, but for now the two just seem to be friends. Lino has been putting up many pictures he's drawn onto his deviantArt and has been proud of his drawing of Nopony. External Links http://linoliam.deviantart.com - Linoleum's deviantART